You Owe Me
by rachelberrys
Summary: Rachel and Will deal with being in a relationship that seems strange from the outside.
1. A girl in a bar

**I own no one/nothing.**

Vodka cranberry.

Vodka cranberry.

Porn star shot.

Porn star shot.

Vodka cranberry.

Rachel had been sitting at the bar alone for an hour now; she knew Finn wasn't going to show up. She knew he'd be off somewhere with Quinn, doing who knows what. She still loved him, but coming home for the summer was a bad idea. While she had already been home for the summer, which was coming to a close, he was only home for a week.

It was leading to more heart break that anything else. It was almost 11 and she figured she should go home soon. It was obvious the boy who said he would meet her there at 10 wasn't coming.

She was trying to get over Finn, so she really shouldn't even care. She's been hung up on him for years, and she had bigger dreams, she had things more important to accomplish then getting Finn Hudson to fall back in love with her.

Rachel was in love with someone else. Broadway.

Broadway was the one true love of Rachel Berry. The only one to truly make her happy when she was sad, to make her laugh when she was frowning and to make her think and feel when she was empty. Broadway did more for her than Finn ever had. She always dressed up for Broadway, but tonight she dressed up for Finn. Her hair was curled gently. She was wearing a tight black dress with lace sleeves which was showing just enough cleavage for Rachel to feel sexy but not inappropriate. She had red lipstick on, with heels that could kill, and she felt like she could take on the world.

"Can I get one more of the vodka cranberry please?"

The bar tender took her money and came back in a few seconds with the drink. Vodka cranberries were her favourite drink and she couldn't get enough tonight, but this was her last one. She had to go home by midnight and it was at the point that she had to listen very carefully to everything she said before she ordered her drink because if she hadn't been careful it would have been way too apparent that the wide eyed brunette was drunk. Too drunk to be ordering more drinks, especially since she was alone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

She heard an eruption of cheers from behind her. People clapping and shouting. She spent the whole night so far at the bar because that's where she told Finn to meet him, she didn't even look around the rest of the place. It was dark, and crowded. She didn't realize there was a dance floor or stage behind her. She had been hearing music all night, but it was faint and she didn't even realize it was in the same building. The music at the bar was less intense; it wasn't a night club so much as a place to have a night out and get some drinks but now the dance floor through the doors behind her was filling up. She was curious.

She picked up her glass and walked, or rather, gracefully stumbled onto the dance floor.

"This is a song by one of my favourite bands ever, Queen!"

The crowd cheered some more as the man on stage began belting out "The Show Must Go On."

It was dark and she was near the back on the crowd so she couldn't see the man's face but she could hear his voice. And she knew that voice.

Mr. Schuester was singing one of Rachel's personal favourite Queen songs and something inside of her got so excited. She started cheering and clapping. Her night had been a disappointment and this made her smile.

She wishes she had kept in contact with Mr. Schue more since leaving for NYADA, but she hadn't. Yes, they were facebook friends and sure he'd occasionally like her posts about Broadway or when she uploaded a profile picture of her photo shopped in beside Barbra Streisand but they didn't talk as much and she wanted to. She'd message him on his birthday, but nothing too special. Since leaving WMHS their relationship deteriorated. They used to share glances across the choir room because only the two of them understood a joke or they'd see each other in the hallway and have conversations about the Tony awards but when you don't see someone everyday things change and they fall apart.

By the end of the song Rachel had made her way to the front of the crowd. For the next few songs she stood and watched and cheered and smiled and danced and sang along as her high school glee teacher took the stage and demanded its attention. She always knew he could sing and was passionate about this, but she never realized how much of an actual talent he was, how special he was.

After 5 songs he took a break and someone else went on. He came down the stairs to the right side of the stage that led to the far side of the dance floor which was a bit emptier than the rest of the floor. He was standing at the table wiping his forehead off and drinking some water. He really got a work out up on the stage and it impressed Rachel, to be honest.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Rachel watched as the older man turned around and saw her. His expression going from mildly content to very enthusiastic.

"Oh my god! Rachel!"

He went in for a hug and she was more than happy to return it. She wrapped his arms around his neck, the warmth of his skin feeling so good on her body. He put his arms around her torso, resting his hands on her lower back.

After a few seconds the hug was over and Will pulled away, leaving his hands on her hips for an extra moment while he spoke to her again. "Why are you here?!"

"Well I was supposed to be meeting Finn but then I don't know I guess he just didn't come to meet me." Rachel shrugged and finished off her blood red drink.

Rachel could feel the alcohol in her body a lot more now.

"Rachel… are you drunk?"

Rachel lifted her hand to her mouth, putting her index finger to her lips and said "shhh."

"This is hilarious." Will clapped once and grinned at her. "You look great by the way."

"Thank you Mr. Schuester!"

"Rachel you can call me Will. I'm not your teacher anymore."

"Okay well then thank you Will I'm not your teacher anymore."

Will laughed and put his hand on Rachel's back, leading her to the bar. "I am way too sober for this."

She didn't really know why it was happening but she got chills up and down her spine every time he touched her. She was a lot happier about seeing him than her drunken mind could really comprehend.

After another round of drinks were ordered, on Will's tab, the two got to talking.

"So why are you here? In Lima, I mean."

"I came home the summer just to be here. At home."

"It's nice to come home isn't it?"

The two shared a smile, a smile that meant something along the lines of 'I feel safe at home, with the people who have always been there for me.'

"But you're doing so well in New York. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled and took a sip of her drink, a Smirnoff this time, poured into a tall glass with ice and a straw.

Will was drinking a beer. His second. He drank faster than Rachel did.

The music had started back up as loudly as before, but now it was a DJ.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Rachel shouted loud enough that not only Will could hear, but probably people on the other side of the bar.

The DJ was currently playing an upbeat version of Lana Del Rey's "summertime sadness."

Will watched as Rachel bobbed her head and shook her feet, too nervous to get out of her seat, probably for the first time in her entire life.

"Let's dance!"

Rachel was shocked. "What?!"

"You like this song," he hopped off his bar stool and reached his hand out for her to take "let's go dance."

She smiled large enough that all her teeth were showing and she jumped off her stool as well, flattened out her dress and took his hand.

They made their way onto the dance floor, off to the side, but still mixed in with the crowd.

After a minute or two of dancing Rachel moved closer to Will and shouted in his ear, only loud enough that he could barely hear her over the sound of the music and everyone singing along, "Mr Will I'm so drunk!"

'Mr Will' made him laugh. He grabbed her hand and spun her around, like a princess in a ball gown. She let her hand trail down his arm and make its way onto his chest. Her other hand came up wrapped around the back of his neck, both her hands met there a moment later. They were close, their chests were touching, Will looked down, to see her looking up at him, their faces only a few inches apart. "Rachel…"

She didn't say anything, just continued dancing. Their legs were intertwined and their hips were moving together to the beat.

She could tell he was fighting the urge to give the dance his all. He was resisting the temptation. Their eyes still hadn't lost contact.

Rachel's fingers curled on the back of Will's neck and he gave in. "Fuck…"

He let his hands slowly slide down from her waist to her lower back. "Rachel...how drunk are you?"

He needed to be sure he wasn't taking advantage of her. He would hate himself if she was too drunk to know what she was doing.

She ran her fingers up into the bottom of his hair. His eyes were fluttering at her touch.

"I'm drunk Will but I know… what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing."

The thought flashed in Will's mind for a second that he might see someone he knows here, they weren't out of town and if Rachel was here it was just as possible someone else, maybe another former student would be here as well.

But that thought left his mind as soon as Rachel whispered in his ear.

"Lower."

"What?"

Their breathing was heavy; they were grinding into each other and Will could feel something was happening in his pants.

"Low-er." Rachel said again and Will understood what she meant.

He slowly let his hands fall lower, first to her lower back and then resting on her wonderful, wonderful ass.

She breathed into the nook between his shoulder and neck and this set something off in Will.

He dug his nails into her backside and grinded himself closer to her than he ever thought was possible.

Rachel turned herself around and grinded into him from the back, she grabbed his hands which went automatically to her waist when she turned around and pulled them closer to the front of her. She left them resting in a V formation between her hip bones and she put her hands on top of his to feel him touching her. His hands got lower and closer together as Rachel flung her head back into his chest. She could feel how hard he was getting and she was almost taunting him. She was moving her ass into him in a way she knew would get him going.

And it _was _getting him going. He felt himself, he knew what was happening and he was wondering if she could feel him. I mean, he figured she could but he was wondering if she was alert enough to realize what was happening.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I-"

She cut him off before he could even finish his sentence, "let's get out of here."

She grabbed his hand and walked off the dance floor, back over to the bar area which was also the exit area. They basically ran out of the bar and made it over to his car. She leaned up against the passenger door and he fell into her. "Fuck you look so good tonight Rachel." He was whispering into her ear.

She laughed and adjusted herself so she could let her lips meet his. Her right hand was on the side of his cheek and their kiss didn't last long but it was strong enough and passionate enough that it got both their heart beats up. Will pulled away first and stared at Rachel, his mouth slightly a jar, a bit of red lipstick stuck to his lips thanks to her. Rachel bit her lip and smirked. They both wanted this and there was no reason to pretend they didn't. Neither of them were in a relationship, they were both of legal age and they've both always had this connection that was different from anything other connection either of them had ever had.

"I want this, Will."

He kissed her, pulled away and then said, "me too."

(this started off in my head as fluff where Will saw Rachel at the bar and bought her a drink and caught up over drinks and then this just kind of happened?) Review if you like. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. The car

Will reached behind her and opened the door for her, letting her into his car before he walked around and got into the driver's side.

"Wait, are you drunk?"

Will laughed. "Rachel, I've had two beers. At my age that's like you having some champagne in your orange juice."

Rachel looked at him, without saying anything.

Will didn't know what was happening until he realized what he said.

'At my age.'

They both knew there was an age difference, and they both knew that at one point, yes, he was her teacher, but it didn't really _occur_ to them until now. He tried to back pedal. "Not… I…"

"Stop."

He felt like he fucked up but reminding her that he was 16 years older than her. He was getting his licence when she was born. It was his responsibility to reassure her that they don't need to do anything she didn't want to. He was happy to have just seen her. "We don't have to…"

"Are you kidding?!"

A little playful smile between the two of them cut the tension in his car.

It was dark out and they were alone in the parking lot. They were leaving right at the time that no one else was coming to the bar, but a while before people were beginning to leave.

He caught her eyes and she was almost amazed. She was a beautiful girl. Her eyes were so deep and full of life. "You really are so beautiful, Rachel."

As he moved his hand over to her lap, resting his hand on the edge of her dress, a little more than half way up her thigh, she closed her eyes briefly and licked her lips. She loved the touch of his fingers on her skin. She loved the tingles it gave her.

When Rachel opened her eyes and saw his hand still resting on her skin and she looked over to him.

"Do you remember when I had a crush on you?" Rachel was smiling a sweet, dimple inducing smile.

Will moved his hand to his head and ran it through his hair, letting out a small, playful scoff. "Yeah I do. I'm sorry I had to push you away Rachel, but at that point… you were… you know."

"Not old enough."

"Yeah."

She pushed her hair behind her ear. She was leaning over towards him, her head was on a slightly lower level than his, and she was resting on the department in the centre of the car between their seats.

"Even though it was short lived I still… thought about you, in certain ways. I had a few," she thought for a second about how to say it. "Fantasies, I guess."

She moved in closer to him now, her whole body had moved so she could kiss him on the neck.

She could feel his pulse with her lips, it was beating fast. One hand was on his chest, one keeping her up but she was slowly trailing her kisses down his chest. She wishes his shirt was off but that wasn't the main goal right now. As soon as he got into the car he had pushed his seat back far enough that there was a little extra room, because he was secretly hoping she would hop over on top of him so a make out sesh, but he didn't expect this.

As her kisses got lower and lower his heart beat got faster and faster.

Hers was picking up, too.

He was still half hard from their dancing inside and it was almost painful against his jeans. Her hands started undoing his belt. "Rachel what are you…"

"Shhh." Her voice was smoky and Will couldn't help but smile. Her hair was falling down to the side as she was tugging at his belt, pulling it out of the loops. The street lights were dully lighting up the car and he thought to himself that she deserves better than this but before he knew it his pants were unzipped and her hand was resting on the outside of his boxers, he was almost begging to be let it.

All she did was look at him and he arched his back, thrusting his hips forward so his pants could be taken off and Rachel would have access to his cock.

Her eyes widened as she saw his erection in front of her. She leaned over again and kissed him while her hand found its way down and wrapped itself around him. He moaned into her mouth at the first touch.

She had a grasp on him now and she was moving her hand up and down his length. When she stopped kissing him his head flew back as she moved down his body. "Oh my god."

He was enjoying the moment before he even realized Rachel had begun wetting him with her tongue. He got shivers up and down his body and she slowly began bobbing her head, getting a little bit more of him each time.

Will's fingers and toes were curling, this moment was complete ecstasy. "Rachel…I can't…believe…oh my…god." The words came between moans. He was amazed at how_ talented_ she was. This was Rachel Berry, the girl who sat front row in glee club and talked about her Broadway dreams while wearing those plaid skirts that did so much more for his imagination all those years. He remembered one time after one of her more provocative glee performances in her senior year he found himself thinking about her that night when he was trying to fall asleep. Thinking about the way she moved, the way her lips did this pouty thing, the way her hair flowed. He was thinking about her legs in the kitten heels she was wearing and how soft her skin looked.

He was thrusting his hips up without even realizing it. "Fuck…"

Rachel was smiling while she was sucking him, she was enjoying this just as much as he was. He felt so good, everything about him was impressive and she couldn't help herself.

"Rachel I'm gonna… oh fuck…" He didn't understand how this was happening so fast, he had never felt like he was going to burst so quickly. She went faster and harder, fitting as much of him into her mouth as she could and using her hands to cover the rest.

"Rachel…" He was moaning into the air, his hands pushing at the fabric of the seat beneath him, "fuck…" his hips thrusting and bucking now even more than before. Her hair was falling down from her head, bouncing up and down landing on his bare skin, adding to the pleasure.

Her lips were so soft and they wrapped around him so well. He could feel it building in him, he was going to explode.

He wrapped his fingers up in her hair and dug his toes into the floor of his car. What he was feeling right now made him want to scream.

A few more seconds passed before Will exploded and Rachel let him, taking all of his release in her mouth.

After that a moment of silence, heavy breathing, 'fucks' and 'gods' Will put himself away.

He looked over to her smiling, "I can't believe how amazing that was."

Rachel smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, she was still so innocent in his eyes. She looked down at her watch. "I have to go."

"Wait, what? I thought…" He wanted to spend the night with her, go further. With her.

"It's my dad's birthday tomorrow, we always wake him up at midnight with cake, it's a whole thing."

Will was just watching her talk, with a look of such disappointment on his face.

"Plus I'm still a little drunk, I need coffee before I go home."

"I can drive you!"

"It's a 5 minute walk to starbucks, and the bus will be here in less than 15. I'm a grown woman, Will. I can get home all by myself." She smiled, playfully.

He nodded, still disappointed. "I was just really hoping we could spend the night together."

Rachel was gathering her things from the floor of the car, slipping her heels back on, fixing her hair. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before opening her door.

"I'll be home around Halloween. You owe me." She smiled, licked her lips and left his car.

I plan on making sequels to this, kind of a "When Rachel comes home, the mice will play." Sort of thing. (Yes, they will have sex in a sequel.) I don't know if I'll keep adding to this story, or make different stories, but I think I'll probably keep adding chapters to this one.

Thank you for the reviews! You guys are awesome. Rachel says she'll be home at Halloween but I'm not gonna wait a month to update, I'll try to post the Halloween chapter soon.

I was actually writing a Kitty Wilde fic, and then just got quick inspiration for this and wrote it all at once, which is why I could post chapter 2 so quickly.

Again, thank you for the reviews and feedback! You guys are so awesome!

BY THE WAY - HAPPY GLEE DAY!


	3. Black Hat

Rachel's black heels were soft on the carpeted floors of Will's apartment building hallways. They almost melted into the floor with every step. They were quiet but they felt loud to her.

When she got to Will's apartment she took a deep breath and counted to three before she knocked.

It was only a second before Will opened the door and greeted her with a smile. "Rachel!"

"Hi." She spoke softly. She wasn't drunk anymore, things were different, things were real.

He opened the door wide and invited her in. His apartment smelled like pumpkin pie and there were Halloween decorations set up. There were fake cob webs, pumpkins, spiders hanging on the walls. All of this was very_ cute_ to Rachel. It was comforting since she was a little shy. They had talked since their get together at the end of the summer, but they hadn't seen each other.

They talked about her coming back up at Halloween, they talked about new directions performances and how Will really needed to work on the choreography. They talked about the stray cat that lived in Rachel's apartment building and how Kurt, Santana and she rearranged their apartment. They talked about almost everything, but they hadn't actually _seen_ each other since that night.

"I'm so glad you're here." Will went in for a hug, which Rachel returned.

"Me too."

"Come in, sit down." Will pointed to the coach behind him and Rachel smiled up at him before mouthing '_okay._' No noise actually came out of her mouth but her lips moved. She sat down on his couch which was old and comfortable. She sunk down a bit, it was the kind of couch that had been sat on so many times the seats were worn and didn't really support the weight of a person that well anymore but was so comfortable and old that anyone who sat on it would understand why Will still owned it.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, they were just looking at each other until Will broke the silence. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… I don't know."

He shrugged and looked at her, trying to get her to continue, her eyelashes were long and beautiful, he couldn't help but notice.

"I guess I'm just nervous, I don't know." She laughed quietly at herself.

"Oh," he laughed as well. "No, no, no… no way is Miss New York shy."

She tried to press her lips together to stop herself from laughing but she couldn't help herself. Her mouth burst open with a smile so large and a laugh coming from her stomach.

"I missed that laughed."

"Yeah, well…" He cut her off by moving closer and kissing her. She gasped slightly into his lips before his hand came up and rested on the side of her face, and she couldn't help but lean into the kiss. She gently landed the tip of her fingers on his arm.

The kiss only last a few seconds but it made Rachel remember how glad she was to be there.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, what were you gonna say?" He grinned.

She subconsciously licked her lips and continued her thought. "I'm only here until Sunday."

Will looked over to the clock, it was just past 5:30 on Friday night. She could see the disappointment on his face.

"Late Sunday… I mean, I don't have to leave until 7 but I have class Monday morning at 9 so I have to you know… be there."

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair. "I understand."

"But my dads were telling me about, uhm, the dance or whatever, Halloween party I guess down at the community centre. It's twenty-one plus, so I guess, it's not for kids. I thought it would be really fun to go."

His mouth was slightly a jar, and he was just looking at her. "Are… wait, have you…" He had to think about how to say this. "Have you told anyone about us?"

She looked down and shook her head, she almost felt disappointed in herself. Her hair shook with her head. "Have you?" She looked up, optimistically. Maybe if he's told people she wouldn't have to worry about it.

"I…was going to." He ran his hand along the little bit of scruff on his chin. "I just, I don't know, I guess I just didn't."

Rachel nodded and smiled. She put her hand on his knee. "Well, we can just stay in, we don't have to, you know, do anything big."

He thought for a moment before he shook his head. "No, you know what, you want to go. We're gonna go."

"Oh," She nervously smiled. "I just thought it would be fun, we don't have to go. I think maybe part of me hasn't told anyone because I'm not ready."

"Me too." He turned from looking at her sideways to sitting flat against the back of the couch. He put his arm around her and she slid into his side. His hand resting on her shoulder, her head resting on his chest."

They sat there for a moment, enjoying each other's company. He smelled so good and she fit him like a glove. _Screw it,_ Will thought. _If she wants to go, we're gonna go. She's only here for a few days and I don't want her to wish she hadn't made the trip up here. Uhm… _"Masks."

"What?" She looked up at him through her bangs.

"We'll wear masks, no one has to know it's us. We'll go together and we'll have masks on."

She sat up enthusiastically. "Really?"

"It could work, right?" He loved watching the smile on her face grow.

She nodded and smiled, all her teeth showing. She looked happier than she did performing her first solo.

"What should we be?"

"Anything with masks, I guess." He laughed and stood up to walk over to the fridge.

"Did you want a drink?"

"Just water, maybe."

He filled her up an ice cold glass of water and got himself a beer from the fridge.

"Adam and Eve?" He suggested.

"No masks."

"Right."

A few minutes later they had come up with a few ideas: salt and pepper, Alice and the Mad Hatter, Ken and Barbie, Thing one and Thing two, Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse, Sandy and Danny and about a dozen others.

"I don't know." Rachel tosses her notebook on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Will sighed. "Yeah…"

"Ife we can't agree on a costume, there's no point."

"Rachel…" A moment later his eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

He shot up and ran into his bedroom before she even knew what was going on. "What? Okay… uh…" She said, confused.

"Just stay there!" He shouted from the bedroom.

She sat there and grabbed the notebook she recently tossed down, which was full of costume ideas. "We also have to keep in mind not all these will be easy to find." She shouted to him in the other room. "And half of them don't even involve masks." She said more softly to herself.

30 seconds later he showed up with a black top hat.

"What are you doing? That's not as mask."

He smiled at her and grabbed the scissors that were in a basket underneath the table.

He started cutting and spoke. "I'm going to… cut all these up… and," he began throwing the ones he had already cut into the hat. "We will let _fate _decide."

She laughed to herself because of how unbelievably cheesy he was. "Oh, my god."

"Fate's always been good to us." He smiled at her while throwing the rest of the cup up slips of paper into the hat.

"Yeah, it has."

He shook up the hat and put it in front of Rachel to pick.

She reached her hand in, shuffled it around and pulled out a slip of paper.

She smiled before reading it out loud. "Batman and Batgirl," She looked up to Will. "I've never seen Batman. Finn always tried to get me to watch them, but I fell asleep."

"That's okay. All you need to know is that you're my girl. Sound good?"

"Perfect." She bit her lip gently without even noticing. "I'm excited."

"We have to go to target, or party city."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but didn't actually say anything.

"What?" Will caught her hesitance.

"Are we gonna go together?"

Will thought for a second, pressed his lips together and then looked down. He did this often, almost as if he was saying _'right.'_

"I can go. I'm sure there will be tons of choices. I can take you home, or you can stay here?"

Rachel thought for a second and then put her hands in her lap, folding them innocently. "I'll stay here." She looked up and smiled at Will.

He could tell she was going to get into some sort of trouble. He leaned over to her and kissed her gently on the lips, not breaking eye contact. He arched his eyebrows and pointed at her. "Be good."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love reading them so keep them coming! I didn't originally know what to have them dress up as but everyone seemed to like the batman/batgirl idea so I went with it and I think it's a great idea. I have a way to fit it into the story next chapter, a little bit.

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I wrote this chapter a few days ago and I've started on the next chapter. I just didn't update because I wanted to wait until it was closer to Halloween but you guys were so enthusiastic I had to update. I'll either update right away like before Thursday or it'll be next week sometime because I know I won't be able to write or update or do anything too soon after 5x03.

So again, thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like the story!

Also, a big group hug to everyone before 5x03. It's gonna be so hard for all of us but I know it will be beautiful.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Mr Schuester

Will was leaning against the wall outside his bathroom door. He had already tried on and taken off his batman uniform, which fit very well. He had his own abs but the abs on the suit didn't hurt. "Rachel, come out."

"No!"

"I'm sure it looks fine." Will smiled at how shy Rachel was being.

"It's too big, it's way too big!"

"Okay, well, we'll fix it just… come show me."

Will watched as the bathroom handle opened and Rachel walked out. He couldn't help but laugh at the black and yellow leather costume that was probably two sizes too big on her.

"Shut up." She said as she walked back into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Will followed her.

"It looks..."

"Don't say it looks okay. Don't!" She laughed at herself and used her hand to pull the costume tighter behind her back.

"We can fix it. Change back and we'll sew it and," Will walked up closer so he was standing behind her. "It'll be fine."

"Why didn't we just make our costumes? Like old times?" Rachel continued to pick and pull at her costume trying to figure out how she could sew it to make it fit properly.

"We didn't have enough time."

"Right."

"You look good, though." Will thought for a second about how to proceed. He used his hand to pull the stray strands of Rachel's long brown hair from being tucked into her costume. "I mean, really good."

Rachel looked at Will's reflection in the mirror. She could see him studying her neck where her hair was just recently stuck. She started to smile as he got closer and closer to letting his lips touch her skin. Rachel leaned her head to the right side as Will finally placed the first kiss on her neck, just above her shoulder. She certainly didn't want to stop him and even if she did want that, she doubted she could. With every little kiss he got higher and higher on her neck and Rachel's eyes were flickering. She loved the feelings of his hot breath on her neck and hip lips sucking just a little bit with every kiss. If they hadn't already decided on costumes she would be sure to recommend Will be a vampire.

Will left one last kiss on her neck before letting his teeth gently grab a hold on her earlobe. "I want you." He whispered into her ear so quietly she could barely hear it. He looked at her in the mirror's reflection as well and he could see she was biting her lower lip. "Rach, I want you."

A small smile landed on her lips and she turned to face him. She was leaning against the bathroom's vanity looking up at Will. With the smallest nod, Will let his hand get tangled in her hair as he kissed her with a purpose. At first rather gently and then as the moment got deeper so did the kiss. Will's tongue made its way to the crack of her lips and she welcomed him, opening her mouth more and letting the kiss become more passionate. Her hands were resting on his waist.

Without breaking the kiss Will removed his hand from her hair and dropped it to her shoulder, His other hand was resting against the vanity, keeping them both up. After a few more seconds filled of gasps and mouth to mouth moans Will's fingers began to slowly push the thin strap of Rachel's batgirl costume off her shoulder. With the strap hanging to the side of Rachel's shoulder gently, Will moved his hand and let his fingers run against the skin between her collar bones and the top of her breasts. His touch was so kind and soft that Rachel had to stop kissing him and watch his fingers trace a little star on her skin. "Are you okay?" Will asked her softly as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Mhm." She bit her lip playfully as looked over to the doorway which led to Will's bedroom.

He let his hand trail down the side of her face, past her cheek bones and past her lips, resting it on her jaw line. "You want this, right?" He spoke directly to her, directly into her eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

He licked his bottom lip and nodded. "You're not uhm, or I guess, are you…" He was tripping over his words because he didn't even really know what he was trying to say.

"What?" She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"You're young, uhh, y-you're not a teenager anymore but you're still, have you, are you a virgin, Rachel?"

Rachel waited a moment before she responded. "Do you want me to be?"

His eyebrows furrowed a little bit. "What?"

"You owe me, remember?"

She playfully slipped out from between him and the bathroom counter and made her way to the door frame.

"Mr. Schuester, if you recall last time we met you let me take control, but you're the creative lead here. You're in charge." She bit her lip and shrugged slowly while pushing the left costume strap off her shoulder.

Will mouthed "what" without actually saying it because he was honestly a little confused.

"Mr. Schue, if you're mad at me because I wouldn't let you teach," and she let teach take on a sort of power, elongating each letter to emphasize the idea that he would be in control. "Last time, it's up to this time to teach me a lesson." She let teach become a bit more powerful the second time, too.

With '_teach me a lesson'_ he realized what she was getting at. On their first night together Rachel took complete lead, she gave Will a night he would remember for a long time to come and as she got out his car that night she made sure that he knew he owed her. He owed her a night of pleasure. A night where she got to be on the receiving end. That night was tonight.

"Rachel, go sit on the bed." He walked behind her over to Will's bedroom. She sat on the edge of his bed, her hands cupped in her lap. The straps of her costume were still hanging to the sides of her shoulders.

"Am I in trouble?" She playfully used her right index finger to tug the skirt up on her thigh, revealing more leg. She could see the sexual frustration on his face and even though the plan tonight was to let Will be in control, she couldn't help but smile and that power she had over him.

"Lie on your back."

She followed his command right away. He walked closer to her, his hips pressed against the mattress, her legs hanging over the sides, bent at the knees. He took his hands and locked his fingers into the loops of the belt on the costume skirt that was easier to slip off than any of Rachel's usual attire would be because it was too big for her. He flung the skirt to the side. Lying on the bed in front of him was Rachel Berry, in pink lacy underwear and a black and yellow leather batgirl top. "Take off the top."

She smiled and arched her back, pulling the shirt up over top of her head and throwing it to the side. Rachel was _talented_ enough to have been able to take her bra off with the costume top. This was the first time Will had seen Rachel in this way. He took in the view before climbing on top of her and moving her further back on the bed so her head was resting in pillows and her feet fell short of the end of the bed. His legs were on either side of her hips and he was leaned over her, kissing her lips gently before moving down. He left a few more kisses on her neck to remind her what got them to the bedroom before moving down to Rachel's chest. He cupped her breasts and smiled up at her. "You're so beautiful, Rachel." He began rolling one of her nipples in between his thumb and index finger while letting his tongue massage the other one. He looked up at her to make sure this was okay. Rachel's back arched as a reaction and her left hand flew back to find comfort in a pillow, her right hand got messed up in Will's hair. He kept looking at her and smiling. She could feel his smiles against his skin, which made her smile, too.

Rachel felt special. No, this wasn't her first time in bed with someone but he was making her feel important.

He placed a few more kisses down her stomach, passed her belly button and down to her hip bones, finishing at the band on her panties. They were wet, a little puddle forming in them. Without even asking, Will took off her panties and flung them to the side with the rest of the uniform. He took all of her in, and god she was beautiful. To make the situation a little more equal he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He let his hands slide down the sides of her hips before starting with his fingers on her clit.

He used his middle finger to rub circles on Rachel's most sensitive area and he watched as her face contorted to let him know that yes, she liked that. The gentle thrusts of her hips also drove the message home. "Do you like this?"

"Mmmm," Rachel's moans all sounds similar. "Yeah."

"Say it."

Her eyes were closed as she was focusing on the way he was making her feel. One finger and it held so much power. "I-I like it." After another minute, Will let his other hand join in, a finger entering her.

Rachel gasped and looked at him before throwing her head back again. He let at first just one and then two of his fingers enter her and then leave her and then enter her and again. Rachel's constant moans and gasps let him know that he was doing a good job and he was glad he could make her feel this way. "You're so tight, Rachel." Just as Rachel was about to climax Will stepped back. Her head flung up wondering where his touch went. "Your turn."

"Wh-at?" Her breathing interrupted the flow of her words. Will reached over and grabbed her hand putting it where his was a second ago. Under Will's command he began pleasuring herself as Will slipped off his pants and boxers. Rachel's eyes were shut and she wasn't even aware of what was happening. He grabbed a condom off his night stand and slipped it on.

"Fuck…" Rachel was moaning from the bed. "Oh god… Will…"

After a long moment without him responding she shot her head up saw him standing at the end of the bed, truly in command, like batman. "Tell me what you want."

"You…" She continued to finger herself while thinking about him.

A small break in the dominating atmosphere took place when Will crawled up on the bed, over top of her. "Stop," he whispered softly. She did, gasping as the sudden silence in the room. "Are you ready?"

She smiled kindly at him. "I'm ready." Her hand found her cheek and her lips found his for a gentle kiss before she let her legs wrap around him. A few seconds later his hard-on was entering her. Her gasp at his entry was louder than any of the other ones he had heard from her. "Oh, god."

"Fuck…" This time he was the one reacting, she felt so good around him and pulling in and out of her felt better than any time he could remember.

"Are you okay?" It was sweet to her that she was genuinely concerned about her, making sure she was enjoying herself, making sure she was okay.

"Mhm." She moaned her answer into his shoulder.

The look in their eyes was one of the same, a complete euphoria for each other. A happiness and pleasure that neither knew was going to come from physical intimacy. They always had a mental and emotional connection from the day they met and could bond over the RENT soundtrack, but only tonight did they truly share a physical intimacy that was helping them explore themselves.

Their thrusts and bucks were getting harder and faster and Rachel was the first to admit she was nearing her limit. "Fuck… oh, Will.. Oh…"

She fell back and felt her body surge with the pleasure she was feeling. Will came right after her and they fell into one.

After a minute or two of lying there with each other, comforting each other and being with each other Will cleared Rachel's face of her hair and kissed her softly. She was tired and didn't have much motivation to get up.

Lying in bed with Will was good enough for her. It was late enough, since Will took over an hour looking for costumes, that they could get away with lying in bed for the rest of the night. Rachel was half asleep, her eyes struggling to stay open, her body was tired. Will pulled on his boxers, got them both some water and returned to the bed where Rachel had fallen asleep.

He kissed her on the forehead and pulled up his white sheet to cover her and keep her warm. He was going to turn on the tv and drift away to the static but he'd rather drift away to the sound of her sleeping, which is what he did.

* * *

I wanted to add this chapter before I went on to the other Halloween festivities, so this is that. There's more plot to come since this chapter has essentially no plot.

Thank you all for the reviews! They're so great and you're all so kind, I'm not the best at finishing stories, I'll be the first to admit that but I know where I want to go with this story and it will continue to be updated with the holidays. After the Halloween chapter (or two, depending on how I set it up) to come the next 2 chapters will be up before thanksgiving. Then, since there's such a huge gap between thanksgiving and Christmas I have a few special things planned for that chunk of time.

I will keep updating this, because I know where I want to go with it and you guys are seriously so great and encouraging I can't abandon it. It I don't update for a while it's ONLY because I want to post the update when people are in the holiday spirit.

Thanks again, you guys. Keep reading!

(Unrelated: 5x03? Amazing. Tragically beautiful and all I could have hoped for. RIP, Frankenteen.)


	5. The Next Day

The next day the sun from the fall morning was shining in through Will's bedroom window which is what woke him up. It was beautiful and warm and radiant. He had sleep in his eyes and his muscles were stretched out from the night of fun before. He looked over to his side and saw that he was alone, no half asleep brunette next to him. He could still feel her kiss on his lips and the way her skin melted into his the night before. It was so soft and kind and beautiful he didn't know if he would ever forget the way it felt. Curious, Will got up and looked around the apartment for Rachel. She was nowhere to be seen.

He walked into the kitchen and could smell the strong scent of a homemade coffee. While Rachel wasn't there, she had left a full pot of coffee made on the coffee maker, a red mug set beside it and a note.

_Left early to head home before my dads woke up, last night was wonderful. I'll call you later!_

_xo Rachel_

Will smiled to himself and poured his mug full of hot coffee before adding a bit of sugar which she had always left out for him. He knew how lucky he was to have Rachel in his life. He had been through a lot with Terri and Holly and Emma and every other woman he had had in his life at one point and he was lucky to have someone like Rachel. Rachel was a an adult, a very mature young woman and on one hand he had so many romantic feelings for her, wanting to hold her and kiss her and spend all of his time with her but on another hand he just had so many feelings of pride regarding Rachel. Part of him tried to ignore the fact that she was his student but he also couldn't stop himself when he started to think about how much she had grown up since her sophomore year of high school, everything she's been through has made her so strong and such an independent, mature, honest woman. He really was proud of her in so many ways and the fact that he got to be with her just made everything so much better. She made him happy in a very honest, genuine way.

He took another sip of coffee before heading to get into the shower.

* * *

"So, you got in awfully late last night." Hiram said as he and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen counter, Rachel with a glass of orange juice, Hiram making tea.

"Daaaaad." She shot him a look with a deadpan expression on her face.

"What? I'm just saying!"

"I had a good night, that's all."

"Were you safe?" Leroy walked into the kitchen, butting into their conversation.

"Daddy, oh my god." Rachel blushed and tried to cover her slight smile with her glass of orange juice. Her hair was up in a bun and she still smelled like Will. She left Will's around 6 and had gotten home in time to lie in bed for a couple more hours before having to wake up for the day.

She stepped down off her chair and grabbed the newspaper sitting on the counter. She winked at both her dads before returning to her room.

Her parents kept her room almost the exact same way after she moved out. They weren't people who needed to change the room into a gym or storage space so they kept it the way it was, not for them but for Rachel. They kept it the same so when Rachel came home to visit she would be able to sleep in _her_ room, the room she grew up and in the room in which she turned into herself. She felt comfort in that room, no matter what was happening or what was changing she felt like she could relax in that room.

On her computer she opened facebook to see Halloween related posts from everyone. Everyone was posting pictures of their costumes and their decorations. Finn and Puck were dressed up together at college as Mario and Luigi, Mercedes posted a picture of herself dressed as the cutest lady bug in the world and Quinn and her Yale friends were dressed as the spice girls. Looking at everyone's costumes and posts made her really excited for the Halloween dance until she scrolled down further and saw that more than a few people she knew in Lima had responded '_going' _to their facebook invitation to the event.

* * *

Later that night when Rachel showed up at Will's he was already in his costume when he opened the door.

"Oh my gosh." She smiled softly and giggled under her breath as he welcomed her into his apartment. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, my lady." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked over and sat on his couch.

"Look, can we talk about something?"

Will's face went blank when Rachel spoke, her voice serious.

"We can talk about anything," He sat down beside her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"I just, I just don't think we should go tonight." She shrugged and pouted not sure exactly what she should say or do. She was really excited about it but knowing that there would in fact be people there she knew made her a little comfortable. People there they both knew.

"Rach, this was your idea." He wasn't upset, just confused. He was confused as to why even though she was looking forward to it she no longer wanted to go. "I can fix your costume, or we can go buy different ones, last minute sort of thing, Masks won't be hard to find."

"No, I know." She put he hands up to get him to stop talking and then rested them over top of her heart. "I want to go with _you_. I don't want to be worried about, you know, having to hide our faces or worry about someone finding out it's us. I want to be able to go with you to a dance, normally."

Will's face softened as he started to see what Rachel was coming from.

"I think maybe before we do something like that we should come out to our friends and our family and my 56 twitter followers because I want them to know from us, not…not, some random Lima dead beat who spreads rumors." A beat of time passed when neither of them said anything. "Are you upset?"

He was looking down as he shook his head. "You're-you're right." He pursed his lips together and then looked up at her. "I love being with you, and you're right, I don't want to hide you. How about… by Thanksgiving the important people in our lives know? So that way if anyone else knows and has anything to say about it, it won't matter. The people who matter will know."

With a childish grin on her face Rachel asked, "Including my twitter followers?"

"All 56 of them."

She stuck her lips out for a kiss which he gladly met with his own lips.

"But I still want to do something tonight, even if we have to do it right here, on this couch."

Will smiled. "Or we could go to the bedroom?"

Rachel smiled back before asking condescendingly. "Is that where you keep your movies?"

Will's smile cracked into a laugh as he got up and walked over to his DVD shelf. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you have anything like…Legally Blonde or…" She stood up and walked over to the DVD stand with Will.

He pulled Batman Begins off the shelf and smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and walked back over to the couch. "Fine, but I get to choose the next one."

He stood there and watched her as she pulled the blanket that was hanging over the backside of the couch onto her lap.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at him standing there with him arms crossed, the movie in his hand.

"What?" Her eyes brows scrunched.

"No, no, no. Go put on your costume."

"What? Will, no! It doesn't fit and it's not…"

"It took me 20 minutes to put this thing on, we bought those costumes for tonight and we're gonna wear them!" The tone of his voice was playful and energetic.

"You're serious?" Her mouth was slightly ajar as she asked.

"I'm completely serious."

"Oh, my god." She mumbled under her breath as she flung the blanket off and walked to his bedroom to get changed.

When she got back the movie was in the DVD player at the menu, Will was in the kitchen after making popcorn and was grabbing them drinks. She walked out and gave him a dirty look before walking over to the couch, him following her.

"I hate this costume." She said as she reached into the bowl of popcorn. Will pressed play on the movie before getting some popcorn for himself as well.

* * *

Wow, you guys are seriously seriously seriously the best! I never expected this much positive feed back from you guys! I have a lot planned, I PROMISE I'm not giving up on this fic. I waited to post so long just because I wanted to post this just before halloween sort of thing. For the rest of the chapter I'll keep posting them around the holidays but I'll be a bit less strict about it. I do have many chapters left, I promise you you'll get them! :)

I love reading your reviews! American Thanksgiving is still a month away but I promise to post Thanksgiving related chapters before that. I know you were probably excited to see Will and Rachel at the dance but I wanted to have them not go for very specific reasons you'll see coming up over the next several chapters.

I'll start posting Thanksgiving chapters a week or so after halloween.

Thank you guys again for all the encouraging words and great reviews, I have to say when you guys say that I write Rachel really well (and as a mature woman) I get so happy because Rachel Berry is my very very favourite, the queen of my heart so that is such a compliment! I get all the reviews sent to my phone and I love reading them.

Again, thank you guys! I'll post again soon.


	6. The Roommates

Important A/N at the end to read! Thank you in advance! :)

* * *

"Wasn't it good?" Will said as he stood up from the couch while the ending credits were rolling, Rachel looking up at him, tracking his movements with her big brown eyes. The wind was blowing violently against the windows but she felt safe inside. With him.

"It wasn't _awful," _Rachel spoke with sass in her voice; she would never admit that she liked Batman Begins. "Unlike this costume."

As Will was taking the DVD out of the player a laugh escaped him without even realizing it. "What is your problem with that costume?" He wasn't upset Rachel didn't like it; it was almost funny to him how much she was protesting.

"I mean…" Rachel shuffled on the couch, so she was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her. "I don't hate it, you just look so…cute in yours, and mine makes me feel sloppy."

As he clicked closed the movie case closed he turned to her. "Sloppy?" He tilted his head in a playful manner.

"it just doesn't … fit."

"I still think you look good. You always look good."

Rachel exhaled through her nose as her cheeks became splashed with red. She curved her lips into an upside down horse shoe, a vulnerable pout. Grabbing at the strap hanging on her shoulder, she smiled kindly.

Will walked back over to the couch and smashed into the cushion. The room was quiet. Only the two of them sat there, breathing, watching each other. Will put one hand on Rachel's bare knee and leaned in for a kiss which Rachel met with much enthusiasm. Their bodies worked like waves, up and down, moving slightly as their lips continued to crash into each other. Rachel nipped playfully at Will's bottom lip, their tongues bumping into each other and playing gently.

"Mmm, fuck." Rachel was moaning into Will's mouth as he put one hand behind her, the other hand pressing against the couch, moving her body into a horizontal position. Will was resting on top of her. He was tightening slightly in his pants. Rachel's hands were mixed up into his hair.

After a few moments, Will let his left hand trail down and cup Rachel's breast. "Rachel…fuck. I want you."

He could feel her smile against his lips. He cupped his hand hander, squeezing her, the tip of his fingers pressing down onto her skin, his palm still resting on the cheap shiny pleather costume. He started to trail kisses down her neck, along her collar bone, down to the top of her breasts. Her head was leaning back, her back was arched slightly and Will was kissing at the bare skin above her costume. He could feel himself hard in his pants now, and his costume was so tight it was just adding to the pressure but he was more focused on the gorgeous brunette on his couch right now.

He ran his thumb along the seam of her top, where he had just kissed, before pulling it down, exposing her nipple. Without even a second's hesitance Will wrapped his lips around her. He sucked on her nipple while Rachel's eye's fluttered and she bit her lip. On her own she pushed off both straps of her top giving Will much easier access.

"God you're so beautiful." With both breasts exposed Will rubbed his thumb across one nipple and then twisted it between his fingers and went to go suck on the other. His teeth playfully bit at her as she let out a huge moan. "Ooooh."

After a few seconds of pure ecstasy, Rachel put her hands on his chest and stopped him. "Wait… Will. I don't—"

Will sat up quickly. "Was I too rough?"

Rachel laughed a bit and then sat up, pulling her top up to cover her exposed areas. "No… not at all." _In fact you should probably work on that, _she thought_. _"This is gonna sound so stupid… I know. I just… I want our next time to be special. I don't want it to happen because we're stuck in your living room because we didn't want to go out and be _seen_. Will, I like you so much. I do. Which is why I'm beyond ready to be open about us." Rachel shrugged a bit, with a smile on her face. "Plus, I work better and more efficiently when I have a goal."

"A goal?"

"You." She spoke coyly. "You know? It's like when singers don't talk for a few days before a really big performance so that they stand on that stage and belt out those notes and it's special and honest and not forced."

Will smiled, trying to ignore the fact that he was just cut off. He was still hard in his pants and really just wanted to be with her right now but she was so special. She was like a light in his life at that moment that he didn't want to blow out. Will knew what she meant. Secrets can be fun and keep things exciting but it almost felt like they were hiding. Almost like they were ashamed, and they weren't. Their relationship was just something that could be very easily frowned upon, especially in Lima, Ohio.

They shared a smile before Rachel pulled him back in, kissing him deeply. Just because they decided against sex didn't mean Rachel didn't want to spend the night with him.

* * *

It was two weeks after Halloween and Rachel was pacing her apartment, waiting for Kurt and Santana to get back from their coffee run. She was holding her phone tightly in her hand, hoping it would vibrate with the latest text from Will.

**FROM WILL:**

Are they home yet?

**FROM RACHEL:**

No. :( I'm nervous.

**FROM WILL:**

Don't be nervous. They're your friends, it'll be fine.

Rachel knew he was right. They were her friends and if she was about to tell them that she was dating some cute older boy, she was 100% sure they would be supportive. But the difference is that that's not as simple as it is. Will was their teacher, too. She had come to terms with it. She knew the situation but she also knew at first it would probably come as a shock.

She was still pacing as Santana and Kurt walked through their door. Santana's black boots were clicking along the wood floor. "Lady Hummel over here couldn't decide if he wanted an egg nog latte or a pumpkin spice latte. Like, god, who cares." Santana was unwrapping the scarf from around her neck.

Kurt walked over and placed the drinks on their coffee table. "I always have a hard time choosing when it's around thanksgiving. Pumpkin spice is leaving for the year, egg nog is just coming into season, it's a very difficult time for me." Kurt grabbed his pumpkin spice latte that he decided on and sat on the couch. Santana walked over and grabbed her drink, too.

"What's your problem? Your drink is soy, you can relax."

"Santana, can you sit down please."

Giving her a suspicious look she sat down beside Kurt on the couch. Rachel was standing in front of them on the other side of the coffee table. Just as she was about to speak, her phone, still being death gripped in her hand, vibrated,

**FROM WILL:**

Xo

She smiled softly at her phone until Kurt spoke.

"Rachel, who was that? Is everything alright?"

Looking up, she nodded. She put her phone down on the table and let her arms fall to her sides.

"I need to tell you guys something."

"Please don't say you're gay, Berry. There are already two gays living in this apartment, three if you count Blaine who kind of just floats in and out whenever he feels like it," She turned to Kurt, her arms crossed. "By the way, are you two ever going to actually get married or just stay weirdly engaged like two confused penguins?"

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows, not even knowing how to respond.

Santana turned her attention back to Rachel. "The point is, I don't think we can handle another gay. Just stay in the closet."

"Santana, that's incredibly rude."

Santana shrugged and jerked her head back at Rachel's response. Of course she didn't mean it. Rachel knew that, but it was still rude. She took a moment to think about how to continue. She didn't want to shock them, her plan was to flow into it easily and calmly and maybe they wouldn't even realize what she was saying. She wasn't at all ashamed of Will, she was just well aware of how people on the outside would look at their situation, even the most accepting people.

"But it does kind of have to do with that…" She trailed off. She was really struggling. "With relationships and with…Look, I have a boyfriend. Okay?"

Kurt's face erupted into a smile and he clapped, lightly bouncing up and down in his seat. Santana was happy for her but would never let it show. "So what 10 foot tall sumo wrestler did you attract now?"

She wasn't even _with_ Finn anymore and Santana wouldn't stop throwing jabs at him.

"What does he look like? What's his name? Where did you meet him?" Kurt was sitting on the edge of the couch now, very excited to hear about Rachel's mystery man. His legs were crossed and his elbows were resting on the higher knee.

"Hi name is… Will."

"Oooh, cute. Where did you meet him?"

Rachel laughed nervously and then brought her hands together in front of her, locking her fingers in with each other.

"He actually doesn't live… here. Uhm, he lives in Lima."

"Are you freaking kidding me, Berry? You have all of New York and you're dating someone from Lima?" Santana's arms were still crossed, her legs now crossed as well as she was leaning back into the couch.

"Shhh," Before Rachel could even respond Kurt shushed Santana. "Do we know him?"

Rachel could feel her face turning slightly pink. Again, she wasn't embarrassed that she was dating Will, she just didn't know exactly what she should be feeling and it was strange for her. She brought her hand up to point at him casually. "Oh, uhm… wow, you know, I don't know."

"Well, what's his last name? Where does he work?"

In a spilt moment she decided to just tell them. "I'm dating Mr. Schue." As soon as she said it, her hands flung up to cover her mouth. They moved so quickly it was almost as if they were trying to catch the words before they should travel to the others.

Neither of them said anything and she lowered her hands away from her face. "Look…. I like him and he likes me and it's not _weird _and we're really happy."

Slowly, Kurt spoke. "Rachel… he was our teacher."

"I know…I… I know. He _was _though. He's not anymore. I mean, we're both adults now and…" Rachel trailed off and then shrugged.

"Look, Rachel. If you want to date someone who is probably going to leave you for a vest one day, be our guest."

After Santana's lead, Kurt spoke up again. "Yeah, Rachel. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't support you because of course I do. It's just strange to think about." Rachel knew that, she knew what Kurt meant. It was strange but it still felt right. He made her feel special and beautiful and valuable and loved.

"Wait, this isn't a joke is it?" Santana side-eyed Rachel.

"No, Santana. My relationship isn't a _joke_."

No one said anything for a few seconds; the possibility that the relationship may be a joke was floating in the air, causing tension and hesitance. With a huff Rachel grabbed her phone off the table, tapped it once and then held it out in front of her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Will's voice was slightly muffled but kind on the other end. Both Santana and Kurt's eyes widened when they recognized the voice coming from the speakers of Rachel's phone.

"They think I might be _joking_." Rachel put emphasis on the last word and widened her eyes at her two friends sitting in front of her.

Will laughed deeply on the phone. "Well… I mean… What did you say?"

"I told them it wasn't." She clutched at her necklace; it had always been a nervous habit of hers. She always grabbed at it when she was in a vulnerable situation.

"Well, that's all you can do. I'm proud of you, babe."

"Oh my god." Kurt spoke first, his eyes popped at the word babe.

"Wait…Kurt?" Will asked curiously, he knew he had heard Kurt's voice but he asked just to make sure. The phone connection wasn't the best.

"Hey, Mr. Schue, what's it like dating a dwarf?" Santana was half joking as she shouted out to the phone, with a smile on her face. Rachel gave her a dirty look but didn't say anything.

On the other end of the phone you could hear a faint sigh. "Hi, Santana."

"Wait so, this is a serious thing?" Kurt asked. He had the right to ask.

Rachel nodded deeply. "I like him, so much, you guys. He and I both know how weird this looks from the outside and how in theory it sounds messed up but it's not."

Santana nodded, convinced. On the outside Santana seems like a tough girl who doesn't care about anyone but on the inside she's a good person, and Rachel is her friend and if Rachel's happy then she's happy. Kurt, on the other hand, isn't as accepting as Santana is, which is the opposite of what Rachel expected. Kurt had always been open and accepting to everyone. He was staring at Rachel's phone, expecting Will to say something. His face was strong and structured. It took him a second but eventually it softened.

"Don't you hurt my best friend, Mr. Schue." Kurt leaned back into the couch, and Rachel smiled. It felt so good to have her two best friends accept her in this way. Rachel was always strong and independent and she did what she wanted to do because it was what felt right to her, but in a big city like New York it can feel lonely if you don't have people who love and support you by your side. She was so grateful for Santana and Kurt. And of course, Will.

She knew this was just the start. She was bound to be asked more questions like if they fooled around in high school, how long they had been together and so many more but she was willing to answer those questions but she wanted more than anything to be open with this relationship. She still had to tell her parents and Will still had people to tell but this was a good start. It was a huge step forward. This meant that she could talk to her friends about her boyfriend; she could be open with them like she could if she was dating anyone else in the world. It meant not hiding. And, God, that felt so good.

* * *

Wow you guys are the absolute best, you're so passionate! Thank you all for the endless support!

Some of you were upset about the lack of smut in the last chapter and I totally get that! Someone pointed out since it's an M rated fic you assume smut in every chapter and I can't promise that because I mean, you have to be in the mood to write smut, you know? And I'm not always in the mood. I can't change the rating because there will be some M rated chapters for sure, but not all of them. I tried to give you a LITTLE something at the beginning of this chapter. Even though I basically just cut you guys off again, I'm sorry! I know this isn't exactly what most of you wanted but it's what I **felt like writing**. I read all your reviews and consider them strongly when it comes to plot and dialogue and what not, but sometimes I just don't feel like writing certain things, and **do** feel like writing other things.

I want to keep reminding you that I'm not giving up on this project! I promise you I will finish it. I'm going to sit down tonight or tomorrow and plan out every chapter, because as of right now I'm just kind of planning a chapter ahead sort of thing.

Again, one million thank yous to everyone supporting me and this story! I love you all!


End file.
